


Free

by Follevolo



Series: Give me a song and I'll give you a drabble! [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Songs, Summer, gallavich prompts, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That year Lip had work to do – and he was secretly seeing Mandy again, so he could use to have Milkovich house empty - and Kev had his babies to watch and Alibi to take care of, and Frank, well, Frank was drunk.</p>
<p>So it was up to Ian and Mickey taking care of all the fireworks business for the fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I asked people on Tumblr to send me a song, and I would write a drabble while listening to it - letting it inspire me.   
> I don't know how it worked out in the end, but I know it was fun!
> 
> This is Free by Zac Brown Band. I suggest you to listen to it while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlhUx89CM_g
> 
> Feedback is oxygen <3

That year Lip had work to do – and he was secretly seeing Mandy again, so he could use to have Milkovich house empty - and Kev had his babies to watch and Alibi to take care of, and Frank, well, Frank was drunk.

So it was up to Ian and Mickey taking care of all the fireworks business for the fourth of July, and even if Mickey grumped his disapproval (why do I have to buy shit for all the fucking neighborhood), Ian knew he secretly loved the idea of a road trip, just the two of them: they had Cds, they had beers, they had snacks, they had joints, they had cigarettes and they had each other. It was perfect.

Ian offered to take turns , but Mickey wanted to drive. They were soon out of Southside, and in the time of a song, he forgot the world outside, losing himself in the road. Silence in his head and music all around him, he took the both of them fast away from the city; the farther he got from home, the farther he was from the Mickey Milkovich he had to be at home. He was just any guy driving to the sun, and this time, not alone. He had sunglasses on, a cigarette between his lips, and while he was so freely singing along with the stereo, the hot summer wind slapping his face, messing his black air, Ian thought he had never been so fucking handsome.

Mickey felt his gaze on his face, but he was so purely happy that he didn’t even pretend to hide his smile.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” he asked, a laugh in his voice.

Ian smiled, his eyes bright in the sun. He turned around to look at the city flying behind them.

Then, suddenly, he felt Mickey’s hand on his. He squeezed it tight, and closed his eyes, feeling the sun shining warm on his face.


End file.
